Caught Part II: Black Mail
by AngelEddison
Summary: Sequal to Caught. Grissom and Sara return to work after being outed.


Caught Part II: Blackmail

"Hey Cath." Warrick, Nick and Greg said as they entered the break room where Catherine was sitting.

"Hey guys." She giggled, looking down at her cell phone.

"What's up Cath?" Nick asked, motioning to her phone and her amusement.

"She's still all hyped up about Grissom and Sara." Warrick pointed out, rolling his eyes, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It's even better than that. Look!" She said, laughing far more than the situation called or as she passed around her phone with the picture she'd taken of Grissom and Sara displayed.

"They're going to kill you if you don't get rid of that you know?" Greg remarked looking through the fridge for something to eat. "Sweet deal. No weird Grissom experiments in the fridge! Today's my lucky day." He exclaimed.

"That's only because he's experimenting with other…things." Nick retorted, receiving a laugh from everyone. "But you're right Greg; they are going to kill Catherine."

"Ah, boys, boys, boys. Have I taught you nothing? Blackmail boys. Blackmail. There is nothing greater in life. They can't kill me without running the risk of being outed to Ecklie." She replied with a victorious smile as she thought of different ways she could use this to her favor.

"Well, I for one am happy for them. They both deserve to have a life outside the horrors we see everyday." Nick commented, taking a seat at the table with his coffee.

"Well, judging by the sounds we heard at their house, I'd say he's definitely keeping her…uh…happy." Greg grinned, taking a seat at the table next to Catherine.

"Thanks Greg. I needed that visual." Warrick noted sarcastically and cringing at the images in his mind.

"Just saying." Greg remarked, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Greg. I've got to agree with War on this one. It's one thing to think about Sara, 'cause I mean, wow. Who doesn't fantasize about Sara? I have to say, I'm slightly jealous of Grissom. But to think about Grissom? Grissom the enigma who has meals with his bugs and collects jarred pig fetus', it's a little weird to think about him sweating up the sheets. I mean, come on. It's Grissom. Eew." He explained, not noticing everyone's warning glances of fear when he started talking. Finally picking up on the looks he got nervous. "What?"

Catherine, trying very hard to hold in her laughter, smiled sympathetically to him as she motioned for him to turn around. Suddenly his stomach dropped when he realized why they all looked as though they feared for his life. Sara. Terrified, he dropped his head and prayed to whoever was listening to give him a nice funeral.

"Hi, Nicky." Sara greeted from behind him with a malevolent grin on her face.

"Sara." He replied, waiting for his impending doom.

"Oh Nicky. Let's clear a few things up. Shall we?" She said in an eerie calm as she walked up right behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh huh, sure." He said, swallowing hard, waiting for the beating.

"First of all. You should be jealous of Grissom, but not because he gets to sleep with me, but more because I get to sleep with him. He's well, incredible. Could definitely blow any of you away. I guess when they say that with time comes wisdom, they mean in all sorts of ways." Sara started with a thoughtful expression, receiving Catherine's built up laughter and Warrick and Greg's disgusted and envious expressions in reply. "Second, if you ever, EVER, even think of fantasizing about me again, even the smallest thought of me in any sexual, non brother sister kind of way, I will see to it that I personally rip off your 'manly jewels' with a pair of rusty pliers and put them in a pretty jar to put in Grissom's office next to the pig fetus' that you love so much. Understand?" She said in that same eerily calm voice, squeezing the back of Nick's neck tightly with her hand.

"Yes. Yes. I understand. Please, just don't hurt me." Nick whimpered before she released him and stole his coffee.

"Good." She said with a smile, taking the seat next to Nick.

By this point everyone was laughing hysterically, except Nick who was trying to think of the best kind of flowers he could send Sara, and Sara who started flipping through a forensics magazine. Greg had snorted coffee out his nose when she mentioned the jar in Grissom's office. Catherine could safely saw that after the threat on Nick's manlihood, which she could see Sara going through with, she was actually a little scared of her and what she'd do about her blackmail ideas. 'Stick to Grissom.' She thought, and then that fear quickly dissipated.

"So, uh, Sara…" Greg called.

"Yes Greg?" She replied, sipping what was once Nick's coffee.

"Well, I was thinking…you know…you should wear bed sheets more often. It suits you. Very…sexy." He answered with a look of pure arousal streamed across his face, causing everyone, even Nick to laugh.

Quickly settling her fiery gaze on Nick, she smacked the back of his head, effectively stopping his laughter and causing more from the others.

"Hey! He said it!" Nick defended.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Grissom from the doorway, taking note of the attack on Nick and the complete hilarity emanating from his team.

"Oh, Greg was just telling Sara how nice she looks wearing nothing but a bed sheet." Warrick answered, trying not to laugh.

"You should see her without it." Grissom grumbled under his breath, but everyone heard.

Sara spit her coffee across the table, and everyone else's jaws dropped. The whole room went into complete silence as Sara turned slowly to face him, fixing him with a very wicked stare.

"Grissom!" She yelled as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red.

He simply shrugged in response.

"Wait! I have!" Greg announced. All too proud of himself for having seen Sara naked and remembering it now, even when he was fixed with two very dangerous death stares from Sara and Grissom.

"Sara Sidle!" Catherine shrieked, appalled at the thought of Sara sleeping with Greg.

"What? I didn't sleep with him. It was a decontamination shower. That was ALL. And if I do recall correctly, Greg here has a tattoo on his back. Oh what was it…" She thought for a moment drawing out the suspense. "Oh yes, EMC²" Now it was Greg's turn to blush, and everyone laughed again. "But no guys, I never had sex with Greg. EVER." She stressed that last part.

"Ah perhaps not, but at least I have a better visual for my dreams." Greg said before seeing the rage evident in Grissom's expression, like he's going to kill him in the worst way possible and make sure no one ever finds the body. "I'm so getting the decomp, aren't I?" He said sadly as he sunk into his chair and placed his hand over the side of his face, trying to hide from Grissom.

"Oh that's only the beginning." Grissom replied handing the case slip over to him. "Nick, you're with Greg." He finished with an evil smile, matched by that of Sara's.

"What are you two telepathic or something?" Nick said in a scowl.

They both just shared a questioning look and shrugged.

"Hey use lemons!" Sara said in a laugh, rubbing in their torture.

"Evil, evil woman." Nick muttered under his breath as he and Greg stood up.

"Catherine and Warrick, you're with Sara and I on a multiple db in Henderson." Grissom said finishing the assignments.

"Cool. I'm driving." Catherine said jumping up from her seat and grabbing the assignment slip.

"No. You got us pulled over last time. You're not driving." Grissom said as Sara made both her and Grissom a cup of coffee for the road, and Nick and Greg stopped to see the driving argument pan out.

"How cute. You guys make each other coffee and everything. Do you guys do the dishes together too?" Catherine asked sarcastically as she flipped open her phone and held it out for Grissom and Sara to see. "Like I said, I'm driving."

Everyone laughed except Grissom, even Sara smirked at the picture and Catherine's scheme. Grissom shot everyone an 'I'm not amused' look as Catherine headed to the doorway with the boys.

"Oh and Gil?" She said, looking back at the couple from over her shoulder.

He didn't respond, just looked up at her and took a deep breath, raising his eyebrow.

"I'm taking tomorrow off. That's okay isn't it?" She said, trying to contain her smile and laughter as she waved the phone in her hand.

With a chuckle at Grissom's lost expression, Catherine and the boys left the room, leaving an smiling Sara and a contemplative Grissom behind. When he looked down to her with that pensive stare, she tried not to smile, but it only grew.

"I'm sorry honey. But you have to admit, it's kind of funny. I mean at least they're not mad or running to Ecklie or Mobley." She said, trying to lighten him up.

Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to walk out the door with her.

"I'm stealing that phone and burying it…and Greg…in some remote location in the desert where no one will ever find them."

-The End-


End file.
